Prince of Wolves
by Saba-chan
Summary: I kouga am just like every other Youkai around, except for a small fact that my father is the ruler of the southernlands i'm his only son so making me his only heir. i don't want it. so we made a deal which I kept cept 4 1 thing, all I need now is a tempo
1. Deals and tail warmers

A.N. Well hey there, here I am with another story which came to me while I was at work, once again it was at 8:30 in the morning when all good anime nuts should be unconscious from the previous night of sugar injections, I had this annoying poking sensation in the back of my mind, sure it could have been because I kept hitting the back of my head on the dough roller, that's when inspiration stuck or could have been delusions from the concussion I most likely received, I came up with this story. Yes that's right a story revolved around KOUGA and Kagome. I knew the minute I decided Kouga had the sexist legs I've ever seen would lead to this sooner or later.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own Inuyasha but unfortunately its not the legal property rights, unfortunately Rumiko Takahashi has those. I just have some manga, episodes and the movie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Kouga" The smooth regal voice of my father echoed through my cave-lair. Several of my men turned to the voice in curiosity. My father step further into the cool cave the light within the cave lit up his expensive silken clad form.  
  
"Our agreement, If this hovel in which you insist on dwelling provides and clue, has not been matched on your half." He surveyed my lair with a slightly disgusted look "I honestly expected more form you boy" his surveying gaze locked with my glare.  
  
"My boy, these war games of your's are finished. You'll be returning back home with me in three days time. I'm sure that it will be enough time to sever any form of so called attachment you may have with these Neanderthals." His voice was firm and acidic.  
  
My hands curled into fists in anger to the man before me " Men, leave. Now." I growled in a deadly calm tone. Them gave me a mixture of surprised and curious glances before exiting the cave that did not go unnoticed by my father. "It seems your pack are questioning your authority."  
  
"These men are not apart of any game you believe me to be playing, Father. This is how I want my life to be lived not concealed in some place for eternity until the title is passed to me. This is for real." I rose from my seated position on my bed.  
  
"THIS is not your life Kouga, you do not belong here you never will, You have been born into a life of privilege and power, and yet you refuse to accept your duties, You hide away your mark of greatness like it some kind of illness. You cannot run away from your past forever my boy." My blue gazed narrowed in anger at my father. "Now I have allowed you to run rampant and get this desires through your system. It is time for your return to your lands."  
  
My clawed fingers curled deeper into my palm as my anger towards my father grew. "Get it through my system? We had a deal, if I could build my own pack from scrap, none of these advantages from the family's power, just by myself. And my duties would be dropped until the time of need. We had a deal father." I poked a clawed finger into his armoured chest.  
  
My father grabbed my wrists in a vicelike grip. "Which I had said earlier you have not kept up your part of the bargain my boy. Yes you have a pack; territory, power and obedience but you have forgotten the major part of our agreement. I see NO signs of your mate." I glared darkly and broke his grip on my wrists. I casually dusted the front of my armour before answering to my father.  
  
"I have a mate, strong and beautiful. And before you ask where she is currently collecting Shikon shards." My father gave me a searching look "Shikon shards? No true youkai need artificial power, have I taught you nothing?" I mentally cringed, great now he thinks my "mate" is a youkai. "She is collecting them father did I say anything about her using them?"  
  
My father turned to leave "I will be back by noon tomorrow to meet this mate of yours, If I find her satisfactory, then I shall decide what your future will be." As he was making his leave from my lair my father stopped abruptly at the mouth of the cave. "Oh, nearly forgot boy." Reaching his clawed hand into his clothing he pulled our a longish tube of silk and threw it at me. My conditioned youkai reflexes caught it in mid air. On closer inspection I discovered that the tube of silk had a fur like lining stitched inside the dark tube of silk. I looked at my father quizzically.  
  
He cleared his throat that only he could pull off as being elegant. "It's from your mother, it's a tail warmer. She was afraid her 'little boy' would get cold." I almost face-faulted  
  
"..doesn't mother realise that we can retract our tails at will?" My father shook his head sadly "The woman's a moron." I stared disbelievingly at my father, sure mother could be a bit clueless every now and then but to come straight out and declare her a moron? "If you find her to be such a 'moron' why the hell did you make her your mate?"  
  
A very lecherous grin crawled onto my fathers face "Be cause she is a animal in the sack." I clutched my head in one hand as I tightly squeezed my eyes shut, I really didn't need those images to be running through my head. "Father, next time I ask you something that would most likely have an answer related to your personal life, Please, PLEASE don't share it with me."  
  
My father chuckled somewhat evilly as he exited my lair. "Remember, noon tomorrow." I growled in annoyance towards my father before retuning to my bed, collapsing in frustration. Now where the HELL am I supposed to find someone willing enough to pretend to be my mate? My life is just so screwed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
End of chapter 1. YAY SABA-CAHN!! Well review and tell me what you think if there's not much interest I might discontinue it. I've also been thinking about getting a beta reader for this story and Switched so if ppl want to just say so in your review to convince me why you want to beta my insanity.  
  
R&R!! ~Saba-Chan 


	2. The deadly biology book eating backpack ...

A.N. Have I every mentioned how I get inspired at the weirdest times? For example I was watching Stargate and I got the biggest wave of inspiration or it could have been because I was daydreaming because I found I disliked the show when they killed of Daniel Jackson its always my favourite characters who die *mutters lousy writers* but still it was inspiration so I sat down at the computer and typed my little heart out.  
Anyhoo, I'd like to thank my reviewers (be warned if I might not get round to typing my thanks to every individual one by one later on but I'll probably just type a thanks for the reviews.)  
  
So Thanks to:   
  
Katzztar- Most definitely there will be some "Tension"  
  
  
Fluffy-5678- Sorry this is a K/Kag fic, I don't know why but I can't see Kagome with Inu as much I used to its mainly Sess/Kag or Kag/? Now days I guess I've read to many fics where ppl write him as a jerk but in the actual Rumiko Takahashi series they belong together. And I don't know who exactly Ayame is ^.^'' is she one of Kags school friends or something? . urrg I dunno!  
  
  
Desert Wolf- Darn right His mother's a twit but the fun I could have moulding that idiocy into absolute moronic ness. I guess Kougs dad did come off as a real jerk I guess he's into that whole 'Hard love' raising technique. hehe.  
  
  
Misao CG- ^-^ glad you found it funny that whole first chapter was a little too serious for my tastes so in went the humour.  
  
Dlisclaimer: I wrote it before, I don't own it if I did do you think I'd be writing fan fiction about it? Wait…don't answer that.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Right, I needed a mate, one who can clarify that she has been collecting Shikon shards and not using them for artificial power, and is a youkai. I groaned. There was no way I would be able to find a youkai woman willing enough to do that. Sure Kagome might do it as a favour being the sweet thing she was and she collects the Shikon shards but my father would most likely tear her to shreds being human. Just like every other Youkai lord or King. He would call me a disgrace, Yeah I don't want to be stuck at the palace until its my turn to rule but I don't really want to disowned by my family I have some pride of my heritage.   
  
  
I flopped backwards onto my bead releasing a growl of utter frustration. Stupid life. Stupid father. Stupid women. Stupid everything. I raked my clawed fingers through my tied up black hair most likely causing to stick up at frightening angles, and would scare away the most fearsome beasts alone.  
  
  
I rolled lazily onto my stomach. I should really be thinking about finding a non-commitment mate. I could always bribe them but I really didn't have much to bribe them with. Reveal my status? Wouldn't be such a good idea she would probably use me…   
  
  
Hitting my head against my bed I screamed (manly too) in annoyance. I've said it once and most likely will say it again. My life is just so screwed.   
  
  
Oh if only Kagome was a youkai and THEN my life would be so much easier. Even if it were…..temper..ary.. My eyes widened in realisation as I stoped my train of thought. "Oh MY GOD. I'm a genius!" The idea of all ideas struck me down like Dog-breaths idiocy. I scrambled to my feet hastily before sprawling out on my stomach once again on the opposite side of my lair.   
  
  
Digging my arm into a barely noticeably crevice in the stonewall. My clawed hand closed around a small glass bottle. Pulling out my arm I grinned victoriously. Staring down and the bluish liquid contained in the glass bottle I silently thanked my slightly air headed mother. Tucking the bottle into my chest armour I raced off at abnormally high speeds in a whirlwind of dust.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Several minutes later I was beginning to regret my hastiness. I had no idea what direction I should have been going. Screeching to a halt in the middle of human village scaring many young human pups in the process ( hey, at least there was a up side). I immediately turned in the opposite direction deciding on heading to the one place I knew she was based.  
  
  
A little under five minutes, thanks to my speed. Although many people believe it to be from the power of the Shikon shards in my legs, that's not at all true the speed is all my own the shards just give me unlimited energy which is incredibly useful if I travel for several days at my high speed. So if I were to ever lose my Shikon shards I would have an incredible advantage in battle, plus it's a great place for safekeeping.  
  
  
I had stopped a little out of the town catching the sent of my intended target. Sniffing the air again I wove myself through the forest until I came across a well, that currently had Kagome hanging halfway in. Silently I landed behind her from my position in a tallish tree. "Oi." Was all I said before Kagome released a scream, swung what ever it was she was trying to get out of the well, smashed the unusually hard and heavy object on my head and I connected with the forest floor.  
  
  
"I..Itai". I groaned out from my position on the ground. Kagome was leaning against the well panting heavily, a hand clutching the front of her kimono. I shoved the object off my head and glared nastily at it. From this moment I've decided it and I were enemies. "K..Kouga-kun?" Kagome gasped out with surprised eyes and a voice to match.   
  
  
Still glaring nastily at the bag like object on the ground (It was YELLOW for christs sake) " What's in that thing?" I asked in a suspicious tone. "Biology books. Gomen ne Kouga-kun." I flickered my gaze towards Kagome briefly just in time to catch her apologetic look before retuning my untrusting gaze to the yellow bag like object that ate Biology books.  
  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Kagome." My venomous gaze still on the yellow bag like object. Kagome walked forward and picked up the yellow object. Snapping my gaze up to Kagome my questing blurted out before I could stop it "What are you doing?"  
  
  
Kagome looked at me in surprise. "Um…carrying my backpack?" So it's a backpack eh? Unusual name. "Are you sure you should be doing that? I mean it isn't safe is it?" Kagome stared at me blankly "Not safe as in it could hurt me by itself?" I nodded slightly. "Kouga-kun, it's a bag, a sack with straps attached so I can carry things, its not alive. It can't hurt me." A tone of amusement filled her voice.  
  
  
I eyed her suspiciously "Your sure?" she nodded with a grin that lit up her stunning features in response. Cracking my shoulder blade casually I took her "Backpack of her. "In that case I must insist on carrying this insanely heavy sack with straps for you". Kagome giggled and released her hold on the bag.  
  
  
Kagome started walking towards the town at a slightly fast pace. Taking one long stride I fell into step with the miko that was now beside me. We walked in comfortable silence for a while. As we were approaching the village Kagome's pace slowed. She turned towards me "Kouga-kun, I was wondering. What are you doing this far away from your territory?." I grinned probably flashing my fangs in the process. "I want you to be my woman."   
  
  
Kagome came to a complete stop at the edge of the village and turned completely towards me. "What?" she whispered. I frowned slightly. I mean it was pretty straightforward. How blunt could I get? "Kagome, I want you to be my woman".   
"WHAT???????" Kagome screeched painfully loud that made me cover my sensitive ears in pain.   
  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide with shock. Her mouth was hanging slightly open. Resisting the sudden urge to close it for her, I raised an eyebrow in question. "Wha..What do you mean?" I frowned slightly "What part of 'I want you to be my woman' do you not understand?" Kagome continued to gasp in shock opening and closing her mouth doing an uncanny impression of a fish. "Why?" she squeaked.  
  
  
I took a deep breath before continuing "Well you see the thing is that my father visited me today and practically demanded to see my mate, I kinda had this deal going with him about If I could secure my own territory, pack, held power over the inhabitants of my territory and a mate I wouldn't have to go back and stay with my Father and mother until I had to take over for my father. But you see the big problem is that I didn't have a mate. So I lied and said I had one but they were out collecting shards. So my father left saying He wanted to meet my mate tomorrow at noon. So I'm in a bit of a trouble because of my lack of mate so that's why I came to you so you can pretend to be my mate for tomorrow." I finished the summary of my conversation with my father in one breath.  
  
  
Kagome wore a very blank expression. "Oh… I see." I clutched Kagomes shoulders in a slightly firm grip. "So I/will/I you pretend to be my mate?" Kagome stared at me for a while, I could see different emotions flash over her blue-grey eyes as she debated whether or not to agree. She bit her lip delicately before stating her decision.   
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. Well finished another chapter, Ad if your wondering NO Kouga isn't a idiot about the whole back pack thing, remember it's from the future so it doesn't look like any bag in that age, plus he did get hit in the head with it filled with Biology books. If that doesn't make someone delusional I don't know what else will, oh wait yeah I do…  
  
Japanese words used:  
Itai- literally means it hurts.  
  
Gomen ne- I'm sorry (Gomen nasi means it as well but I couldn't be screwed to type it. Even tho I just did….)  
  
-Kun- it's a suffix used on the end of boy's names where as chan is usually used for girls or really young boys. It's usually used when you're closer to the person.  
  
  
Well R&R!!  
  
Saba-Chan


End file.
